


Weekly Movie Nights

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [37]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Movie Night, Pick-Up Lines, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth finally convinced Daryl to come to Alexandria's weekly movie nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekly Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marlex7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlex7/gifts).



> Haven't written Bethyl in a bit and this just kind of called to me. It's a small fluffy little ficlet.
> 
> Written for this prompt on comment_fic at lj: The Walking Dead, Beth Greene/Daryl Dixon, movie night in Alexandria

Beth smirked softly as she turned to look up at Daryl who sat beside her, clearly lost in the movie that was playing on the TV in Glenn and Maggie's house.

It was a sort of semi tradition in Alexandria, one that had began after the birth of Hershel, Maggie and Glenn's now seven month old baby and one Beth was sure that Glenn had only started to help Maggie cope with her postpartum the best he could in a world full of walkers and no modern day medicine.

It was a weekly movie night which consisted of movies that they sometimes found on runs or even movies that some of the new people brought in with them.

Though usually Daryl didn't come to their weekly movie night because he would elect to take watch then. But today Beth had pleaded just right and maybe offered him sex if he would come and somehow the stubborn redneck had bent to her will and he actually seemed engrossed in the movie that was playing, which maybe shocked Beth slightly.

"You know," Beth whispered as she leaned a bit closer to Daryl. "This was always one of my favorite movies growing up. Used to have Shawn pretend to be Johnny Castle and we'd do all the dance moves around the living room til mama told us to knock it off. Even got the lift down the year I turned twelve but Shawn wound up pulling a muscle in his back and couldn't do any work for daddy for a few months."

Daryl only grunted in reply as he turned to look at her with a hint of something in his eye.

"Well maybe later tonight we can do our own form of dirty dancing," he whispered low enough for just her to hear and Beth really couldn't help it when she laughed a little too loud.

"As long as you promise to get better with your pick up lines, we can do any form of dirty dancing you want Dixon," Beth agreed as she nodded her head softly, not surprised when Tara shushed her for talking finally.

It was something she always got shushed for even when Daryl didn't come to movie nights.


End file.
